·θάνατος·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Vive deprisa, Muere joven y Tendrás un bonito cadáver."::..:En fin, a todos nos llega 'la hora' algún día::..
1. ·Gwen·

**Disclaimer: ****TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah.**

**_Holass! _Otra loca y... desquiciada idea? Seee... Nunca no han deseado/pensando comoodría ser la muerte de un pesonaje?**

**Aquí unas ideas a base de drabbles... Aún no muy sádicas xD**

**Advertencia: **Muerte media-explicíta pero no tan sádica como más de un desearía. **Rated T por seguridad.  
**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!  
**

* * *

**_"Vive deprisa, muere joven y tendrás un bonito cadáver"._**

* * *

Escuchaba Wake me Up de Evanescense en su iPod, pero le daba igual escuchar la canción desde un carísimo iPod Nano que desde el más simple y sencillo MP3.

No le gustaban las cosas de niña linda y rica pero, desde que había peleado con su novio era la única especie de"conexión" que tenía con él.

No prestaba atención a nadie ni a nada, sólo escuchaba la canción que se estaba reproduciendo en ese instante.

No miró a sus costados cuando cruzó la calle… Así que tampoco vio cuando el aquel auto la atropelló.

— ¡Gwen!— La llamó un chico cuando ésta caía ya inerte.

* * *

**Jejejeje... No tengo comentarios para eso :P**

**¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? ¡Ah, si! ¡Influencia por leer GhostGirl xD!**

**El/La siguiente aún no se bien quien es x) pero ya tengo ideas =J**

**Me voy yendo... ¡Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**+ Reviews= Actualización + rápida xD  
**


	2. ·Courtney·

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah...**

**_Holass! _Aquí la conti =D Quizás un poco más "Larga" que el drabble anterior xD  
**

**Advertencia: **Muerte media-explicíta pero no tan sádica. **Rated T por seguridad.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!  
**

* * *

**_"Vive deprisa, muere joven y tendrás un bonito cadáver".

* * *

_**

Estaba harta de todo, y en especial de esos fastidiosos y molestos rumores que decían sobre su novio.

—Terminará todo de una buena de vez— se decía inspirándose confianza mientras empacaba las cosas en su mochila. Era una idea absurda escaparse de su casa y quedarse en lo de su amiga Bridgette, pero eso era lo único que "tenía a la mano".

Bajó de prisa las escaleras, resbaló en último escalón pero calló.

—Debo tener cuidado con eso— Se recordó en voz alta mirando "al escalón culpable" mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y salió de su casa sonriendo orgullosa, pero algo a lo lejos le llamó la atención luego de cerrar la puerta con llave, un par de hombres encapuchados corría hacía su dirección y un auto de policía con alguien que se asomaba desde la ventana, apuntando con un arma.

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo, vio al par de encapuchados pasando por enfrente suyo sin hacerle nada, pero bajó la vista hacia su pecho al sentir un dolor. Llegó a ver algo de líquido rojo empezar a mancharle la blusa gris que tenía antes de caer al frío suelo.

—No quería que terminara así... —Fue lo último que pensó.

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevoo!**_

**Esperabaan que muriera así x)**

**Heeyy, aquí no puedo poner comentariios largos como siempre =-.-= No es justo!**

**Pero buehh... Me voy yendo... ¡Besoss!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+Reviews= Actulización + rápida xD  
**


	3. ·Chris·

**Disclamier: **nada de** TDI ** **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah...**

**__****Holass!**** Con ganas de escribir y salió _no tan_ favorecida esta historia ya que mi lado asesino esta despierto cuando tengo sueño :)**

**Advertencia: **Muerte media-explicíta pero no menos sádica que las anteriores. **Rated T por seguridad.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!  
**

* * *

**_"Vive deprisa, muere joven y tendrás un bonito cadáver"._**

* * *

Fama y fortuna, dos cosas muy importantes, y él tenía ambas… Bueno, también mantenía su buen parecido y los años parecían no pasarle gracias al amado botox y lifting. Esas tres cosas poseía Chris McLean gracias a una gran suerte y _carisma_ en y para el _estrellato_.

Sonreía mientras se miraba al espejo mientras su peinadora personal le arreglaba el cabello (Chris no permitía que le llamaran "peluca a su cabello" pues "no se vería bien en alguien como él). Una vez terminado el cepillado, su maquilladora le retoco con cuidado la base de su cara, después de todo hace pocas horas se había inyectado botox para la entrega de premios a la cual asistiría y, además conduciría por muy buena paga, debía estar "más que presentable" para ello; aunque en realidad era un milagro que con tantas cirugías estéticas que había pasado siguiera vivo, pero en fin, a cada quién _le toca su hora alguna vez, ¿no?_

Se empezó a sentir un poco raro ante el último pensamiento que tuvo, aunque como hacía con las cosas que no le importaban, simplemente ignoro el sentimiento y salió de su camerino luego de hacer algo parecido a _agradecerle_ a su personal.

Saludó animadamente a sus "amigos" de la farándula, y con felicitaciones y la palabra _suerte _en boca de muchos de ellos salió al escenario reluciente. Se sentía en la cima del mundo con los flashes y cámaras siguiéndolo y atentos a cada movimiento o palabra de él.

Un dolor agudo en el pecho… Era buen actor, lo ignoró y siguió con el show y las sonrisas plenas e idénticamente blancas.

Otra vez esa punzante molestia se hizo notar, tosió inconscientemente con un poco de dificultad, esta vez sólo bebió un poco del agua que había en la fina copa de cristal que tenía en el mostrador. Lo volvió a ignorar y siguió con el premio del mejor actor en la categoría de_ drama_.

Bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida, ¿no? La ignorancia no siempre es felicidad… Y tampoco todo lo que brilla siempre es oro… ¿Hasta ahora, que sentía su cuerpo caer frente a los flashes se tenía que dar cuenta de ello? No, ese no fue su último pensamiento, sus últimos pensamientos no fueron para nada lindos, y maldecía a la chica "suplente" del médico que le inyectó esa mañana… Maldijo por última vez su vicio por las mujeres y su vanidad antes de _estrellarse_ por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo! **_**En realidad no era la hora de Chris... Tenía pensado en matar a Duncan, pero buehh... La muerte de Chris se me ocurrió primero y OMFG! No me creo que yo haya escrito eso! No tiene ni un solo diálogo! XP Ironías de la vida, no? XD**

**Ahora tendré que ver _quien la queda _xD Y si te gustó nos leemos en el siguiente chap! ****Besoss!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+Reviews= Actulización + rápida xD**


	4. ·Heather·

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah y... ¿Soy la única boluda que siempre escribe esto en vez de copiarlo y pegarlo?**

_**Holass! **_**Actualizando este fic con nombre raro en donde mato campistas Cx**** Esto sí es el intento de un drabble sádico. Dedicado a la chica que hace que mi lado oscuro reluzca... *redoble de tambores* Kiyomi! Mi primilla sádica y amante del KakaAnko y NaruShizu! :D**

**Advertencia: Por si no leíste lo anterior, Drabble Sádico. Rated T.**

**Sin más preámbulo... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**_"Vive deprisa, muere joven y tendrás un bonito cadáver"._**

* * *

Calmadamente, la chica pintaba con sus dedos algunas marcas en ese cuarto grisáceo. Sonreía. Le gustaba mucho el color rojo, y ese color carmesí le sentaba bien, ¡hasta su bata blanca tenía varias gamas de ese rojo sangre! Sangre. No, no el color de la pintura. Izzy estaba bañada en sangre literalmente, y con una mueca sádica en su rostro volteó a ver el cuerpo de su víctima. Heather, la perra.

No es que ella la odiase, ni que la haya odiado, ni que le hubiese hecho algo malo, o cruel, o eso, pero... Sólo quiso hacerlo y ya. No necesitaba motivo alguno. Matar. Sólo quería ver la sangre brotar. Y con Heather tuvo la oportunidad perfecta.

Sonriendo se acerco a paso lento hasta la asiática y sin ningún arrepentimiento, temor o mueca de asco sacó su intestino de esa gran herida que tenía por aquel hachazo que recibió cuando intento escapar de ese cuarto, y una vez en su mano el órgano, decidio colocárselo a la muerta a modo de collar. Con el rostro marcado, demasiado pálido y ensangrentado ese "collar" se le veía genial, además que con su largo cabello negro cualquier cosa destacaba en su rostro.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Otro drabble más sin diálogo ¬¬ pero que más da, aunque la muerte de heather no fue tan linda peeero... =-_-= Y por cierto... ¿Qué puedo decir a mi defensa...? Soy una completa asesina y me llevo el premio de haber matado a más campistas en mis ficd que nadie xDD Aparte de que amooo sacar lo peor de los personajes x)**

**Bueno, me voy yendo!  
Besos y Pórtensen mal!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un review?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD**


	5. ·Alejandro·

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Holass de Nuevo! **_**Y aquí de nuevo, de pesada actualizando esto como parte del reto de las 5 palabras a Thiago =P**

**Aclaración: Los chaps no tienen conexión entre sí, no en este al menos xP**

**Advertencia: Si estás aquí es por algo, no? Hay muerte ='^o^'=**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarte... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**"Vive deprisa, muere joven y tendrás un bonito cadáver."**_

* * *

Un vidrio roto y varios pasos seguidos de un grito femenino y un disparo. Eso fue lo que lo despertó de inmediato. Maldiciendo creyó que sería broma de Duncan y la que gritaba cómplice sería Gwen, ya le habían hecho una broma pesada así hace pocos días ya que ambos eran sus compañeros de piso, pero el chico también lo era desgraciadamente de cuarto. Siguió sacando conjeturas mientras se incorporaba en su cama, pero vio que se había equivocado ya que aquel punk dormía profundamente escuchando rock con los auriculares, y los demás que estaban también dormían profundamente.

Distraídamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó de su cama con curiosidad de aquellos ruidos, tomo sin previo aviso una _linterna_ que tenía Duncan bajo la almohada (junto a una foto de una chica que no llegó a ver quién era ya que estaba todo apagado) y luego de encontrar una campera que estaba colgada en el perchero no se asustó al verse a sí mismo enfrente de un _espejo_de repente.

—Vaya cliché —murmuró poniéndose la _campera_ ya que estaba demasiado fresco y el sólo tenía puesto una musculosa y unos bóxers.

Entre maldiciones llegó a la puerta y tomó el pestillo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando por inercia lo giró y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con alguien enmascarado frente a frente. No supo cómo reaccionar cuando vio como el extraño lo apuntaba con un revólver. Lo próximo que Alejandro vio luego de escuchar un _disparo_ era como todo se ponía _negro_ cuando caía.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Sí. Extremadamente corto de nuevo X3 pero no sabía como más hacerle  
****Ojalá les haya gustado! Y si el siguiente chap es el que creo que es será más largo!**

**Me voy yendo... Besoss!  
='^.^'= ****Nyaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?  
****+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD**


	6. ·Cody·

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Well, no tengo mucho que decir sobre ésto así que... Ah! Sí, éste no se supone que sería el drabble que tocaba pero, que más da si igual es conti? =]**

**·Advertencia» O**sea, la típica, **muerte de un personaje.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**_"Vive deprisa, muere joven y tendrás un bonito cadáver."_**

* * *

Y ahí andaba, mientras jugueteaba con su flequillo con un dedo y se deleitaba viendo la escena frente a ella. _Su_ chico estaba tal y como lo recordaba, _como lo amaba._

Oh, sí. Si él no era de ella _no sería de nadie más…_ Típico y recurrente pensamiento de alguien con tal estado mental, según su psiquiatra.

Podrían estar juntos, _juntos por siempre, juntos hasta que ella muriera…_

Y sin tener que esperar a que el chico la corriera, se quejara, gruñera, bufara, se excusara o emitiera algún tipo de sonido o movimiento con sumo cuidado se subió a la cama y se recargó en el pecho de él sin importarle el líquido carmesí que tenía la manchara; ese líquido que le teñía la camisa y que le seguía brotando por la herida certera en el pecho. La morena, sonriendo tan aliviada lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos, intentando no moverlo para nada. _Su rostro se veía tan angelical y tranquilo…_

* * *

_¿Acaso era tan malo aquello que hizo por amor?_

Y entonces recordó una frasecita que escuchó una vez junto a Cody. Aún no reconocía del todo porque tenía presente esa frase que, si no mal recordaba decía algo como _"el pecado tan bajo cayó que amor se hizo llamar"_. Ya ni recordaba cuando fue, de que era, quien la cantaba, de que trataba. Sólo tenía presente que ese par de oficiales la esposaron y la alejaban de la casa del chico, que la alejaban de _su Cody._ Y mientras iba, el recuerdo de su rostro seguía presente mientras miraba hacia atrás.

* * *

—_Entonces, Sierra, ¿estás segura de que ya no te molesta que Cody no corresponda a tus sentimientos? –Le habría preguntado aquella doctora con el cabello castaño atado en un perfecto moño mientras la veía a través de las gafas montadas al aire._

—_Completamente segura, Doctora Brooke –asintió enérgica la ex concursante del tercer Total Drama._

—_Siendo así, me alegra informarte que estás curada del trastorno que te dejó McLean. –Y se levantó dejando la tablilla en su pulcro y ordenado escritorio._

_Y ascendiendo con la cabeza la chica de actuales casi 17 años salió tranquila del consultorio. Cody no correspondería sus sentimientos pero él podría ser siempre de ella gracias a una sola sencilla manera…_

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo! **_**Sí, está del asco, pero se me ocurrió cuando leía el último artículo del blog de Blicia ;)  
Sólo por si no se entendió la secuencia, las dos primeras están en orden, la tercera es tipo, un flashback x)  
Well, eso es todo... Grazz por leer!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un review?  
****+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD**


End file.
